


Autumn Love

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, HEA, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: Rey is a rebel fae princess who is running away from an arranged marriage into the human realm.Ben Solo is a human prince who just escaped from his own engagement party.What happens when their both worlds collide?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119
Collections: A Fall Reylo Exchange





	Autumn Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/gifts).



> I hope this one-shot will fulfill your fantasy ;) 
> 
> Warning about the mention of rape doesn't concern the main characters of the story and have no description of the act itself.
> 
> Big thank you to DangerTaylor for being amazing beta.

The forest was quiet on the crisp October morning. The dew shone like diamonds and highlighted all the colors of autumn. Rusty reds, golden yellows, browns, and faded greens painted the leaves, indicating that fall came upon the earth. The murmur of the wind and single cries of birds disturbed the peace of century-old woodland. It was a beautiful morning, but Rey didn't notice any of that while making her way hurriedly through the thicket. 

She knew they could be close. Her brother’s men were highly trained even if they didn't know this wood as well as she did. She, on the other hand, had the disadvantage of the dress. The heavy woven golden lace, even if flimsy to the eye, constrained her movements. A long cape made of fox's ginger tails did nothing to help either. She decided to change her uncomfortable attire after checking if nobody was chasing her. 

It seemed she was safe for now. She looked at herself and, with the help of a quick spell, shortened her dress to end well before her knees, and the cape turned into a fur jacket. Her soft leather boots went to her knees and were comfortable enough. 

"That's better,” she murmured to herself, adding a glamour spell to get rid of her golden eyes, pointed teeth, and ear when she heard something in the bushes. 

She took off with inhuman speed and collided with something a few minutes later, making herself and the other object tumble to the ground. The surface she was lying on was soft and warm. She raised her head and saw _him_. He looked a bit dazed himself like he hit his head, and she feared she might have hurt him. She never tried her strength on humans. 

She looked into his strange honey-colored eyes and saw something, glimpses of a vision, but too chaotic to make up anything concrete, and then everything went black. 

She woke up feeling strong arms around her body. She was being carried, and that was the oddest feeling ever. Her people never touched each other casually. She would be lifted and carried with magic, not the hands of a stranger, because touch was intimate in her world, and only family or partners could touch each other like that. With her, they would be even more careful given her royal status. But his touch wasn’t unpleasant like she used to imagine. He wore a very soft sweater, probably made of cashmere, she concluded, as her cheek was pressed to his chest. He was warm, and the soft fabric couldn’t hide the hard muscles underneath. It was very odd, indeed. He smelled different, too - exotic, fresh, and _human._

She tried not to move as she analyzed her circumstances. Also, it was possible that her people wouldn't find her with the human smell and aura that masked her. She felt it when he was climbing the stairs and opened the door to what she assumed was some kind of shelter. A few seconds later, she was placed on something soft and felt a light caress on her cheek. That light touch shocked her to the bones. She pretended to stir and opened her eyes, and looked curiously at the man sitting at the edge of the couch where she laid. 

His build was large and so different from the men she was used to. Her kind was more lithe and slim and delicate. He was huge, well built, and broad in the chest. His arms and thighs, and hands, all big in her eyes. He had wavy raven hair. His face was full of contradictions - big aquiline nose, deep honey-colored eyes that already caught her attention, and sensual lips, but together they made a fascinating picture. It was hard not to compare her people who were perfect and proportional and simply beautiful but not that interesting. 

She struggled to read his emotions, discovering that her knowledge of humans was lacking, so she decided to initiate the awkward conversation they needed to have. 

“Hello, sir. Are you the one I collided with in the woods? I am sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you?" She spoke, and he grinned. 

"A little thing like you? Hurt me? No way. I'm only surprised to meet you in the middle of the woods running in such light clothes. I didn't expect to meet anybody on my morning walk. Are you lost? Do you have to call anybody?” 

She was a fan of human culture, but her knowledge was limited to the books and sometimes sneaking out to their world to see how they lived. Now she felt a bit lost. She decided to change the subject. 

“I don’t have to call anybody. Don’t worry. I must have fainted but it’s nothing serious, I think I had a vision, but it was too unclear, and I really don’t remember much.” She hoped he wouldn’t take her for some crazy person. 

“I hope you’re ok. I don’t think you hit your head hard, but you fainted, so I’m a bit worried." He offered, and she was stunned by the deep timbre of his voice. 

“No need for that. I’m perfectly fine, sir. Can I get some water?” She smiled her trademark brilliant smile at him with a hint of charm, but he seemed immune and frowned at her. So she tried to stand up but he made a move to stop her. 

“I think it’s better if you stay on the couch, and I’ll get you water.” He stood up, and her eyes widened as she took his whole body. He was so tall, but he moved with grace. 

She looked around and noticed they were in what seemed to be a human house, with interior decor that suited her taste - everything was made of wood and beautiful fabric in autumn colors. She noticed human technology too - a big flat TV and a laptop on the desk in the corner. She would love to explore them, but she needed to play a damsel in distress, so he would let her stay here. After some time, she was sure that her brother would come to his senses and figure out a better way to make an accord with a Winter Court than this stupid marriage to General Hux. In the meantime, the human aura would hide her. 

The man came back with a glass of water. She smiled warmly and invitingly, and he smiled back, showing charming dimples in his cheeks. 

"Here. I'm Ben, by the way." He introduced himself while handing her the glass of water. 

"I'm er… Rey. Thank you for helping me." She couldn't tell him her true name. For her kind, this would mean giving him power over her. That was possible only between mates. The magic of fae’s true name was ancient and gave the one who knew it control over the owner of said name. Only her brother knew her true name for now and she preferred to leave it at that even if a human wouldn’t know what to do with it. 

"No problem. Saving beautiful women is my favorite pastime." He chuckled. 

"And save me you did. I have run away from a difficult situation, and I need a place to lay low for a while. Is this your house?" She put a bit more charm into her voice. 

He looked unfocused for a second but shook it off quickly. He was surprisingly resistant to her magic. 

"It's my family hunting house, so technically, yes, it's my house. It's a coincidence because I need to lay low too. You're welcome to stay, and I'll fight off whatever asshole you are running from." 

She laughed at his fighting spirit but was also glad he felt protective of her. 

"No need. It's only my jerk of a brother and his stupid idea to marry me off to some asshole. I refused to get married to Hux. Duty be damned." 

His eyes widened. "You too? I thought I knew all rich families with this stupid tradition in the country." 

"I'm not from here, but what do you mean, you too?" Curiosity was always her flaw, as her brother, Poe liked to remind her. 

"I'm running from my own engagement party. My parents want me to marry the most irritating girl I've ever met. I don't care if she's the duke's daughter, and the marriage would help the economy. She would ruin my life, and it's already tough being the heir of Skywalkers." She couldn't believe that he had the same problem as her. 

Rey knew that Skywalkers were the ruling family in Alderan, the country Autumn Court bordered with. It was the border between two realms. So, this was prince Ben. She heard about him but who would have thought she would meet him by pure accident and in the same situation as her? A crazy idea came to her in a flash of enlightenment. 

"Listen, since we're both in a similar situation, maybe we can help each other?" 

"What do you have in mind?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

"I'm a princess. You’re a prince. Let's pretend we're in love and get married to avoid our unwanted fiancees. We can always call it off later." Rey exclaimed, fully aware of how crazy she sounded, but somehow she was more willing to bound herself to this stranger than Hux. 

She felt an unusual connection with Ben from the moment she collided with him, and being a fae, she had an eternity to live in comparison to him. She could endure the length of life of this human if her instinct was wrong. He was already proving to be more caring than any fae male she'd ever met. 

"You're a princess and want to marry a virtual stranger to avoid your fiance? He must be horrible. And how do I know you're not lying to me to become a queen? Or how do you know that I’m not horrible too?" 

"First, Hux is horrible - coldhearted and evil. I'd rather marry a stranger than him. Second, I can prove to be a princess, but I don't want to scare you. Is my dress not enough proof? No one can afford a golden net besides royalty in my realm. And look at my pendant. It's the great amber that daughters in my family inherit for millennia. Third, if you were anything like my betrothed, you wouldn’t have helped me, or you would have assaulted an unconscious girl when you had the chance." Rey learned to rely on her intuition, and it was telling her he was a good guy. 

Ben neared her as she spoke, and he reached to touch the hem of her dress. He looked closely at what from afar looked like French lace, but it was something different altogether at the close proximity. It looked like a net of golden wire. It felt like a chain mail in his hands - very strong but flexible and made of metal but delicate at the same time. 

"I've never seen a fabric like that." He murmured as he caressed the golden threads between his fingers, then his eyes focused on her cleavage. He reached and took her pendant that rested between her breasts and caressed her skin in the process. Rey felt a shiver running down her spine on the light touch of his thick but smooth fingers. 

He studied the leaf-shaped amber, but after a few seconds, his eyes fell on her breasts that were barely covered by the golden net. Her nipples hardened, and her breath became shallow. In all her long life, she never felt such a rush of desire. For her kind, sex was entertainment, a way to spend time or get favor or information from somebody. Nothing personal. This little contact with him proved to be more exciting than all her previous romances put together. It gave her hope that maybe she was right and there was more to intimacy than just fun or business. That she wasn’t naive when she dreamt of all-consuming love and desire. 

"You said you're not from here, but your clothes and jewelry, however unique, prove nothing. You're beautiful. I give you that, but that's not enough to persuade me. I have seen a lot of pretty girls in my life." His voice was lower as he spoke, and his eyes darkened. He was as affected as she was, but not enough to let his feelings rule him. She admired that. 

"True. You're wise, my prince. I guess I have to reveal myself to you. Please, don't be scared of what you'll see." She still tried to place a suggestion in her voice even though she was almost sure it wouldn't work on him. 

Rey stood up and dropped her glamour. Her skin, hair, and eyes glowed goldenly, and her ears and teeth became pointed. Her face gained all the sharp edges making her impossibly beautiful and eerie at the same time. 

“I preferred the previous version, to be honest.” His gaze roamed over her fae form before coming back up to meet her eyes. “Autumn Court, I presume.”

His eyes widened for a second, then he smirked and commented. 

  
  
  


"How did you know?" She opened her mouth, surprised. 

"My mother told me about your kind. She met with members of your Court, as some are bound to wander over the border from time to time. Both sides have a treaty about it, and every new heir is expected to be informed. You didn't know?" 

Rey tightened her lips. "My brother is the king of the Autumn Court. I am his baby sister, who was supposed to be protected and then married off to gain profit or alliance. I didn’t need to know." She was bitter. Her brother was bound to have secrets from her as a king, but she still felt betrayed. She pushed her feelings towards Poe away. She would have time for that later. 

The Prince looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry you didn't know, but I'm not sorry I have met you. I read this as a sign, and I think your plan could work. I came here yesterday to have time and space to think through my options. What you proposed solves our problem and we will worry about calling things off later." Rey was a bit surprised he agreed to her proposal so carelessly. She knew her kind was often seen as moody and prone to reckless decisions but didn’t think a human prince would be similar. 

She gave her host a warning. "My brother will probably come looking for me. Even if he figures out the solution to his current situation, he will have to make an example of me, but one night is enough for the ritual. We don't need any formalities. What matters is the will to bond and small ritual." 

Ben shot her a cocky grin. "I'm willing if you are but what does this ritual entail?" 

Rey showed him all her pointed teeth in a grin. "Oh, you know, the traditional way of the flesh and something tells me we're gonna enjoy it." 

Her future husband blushed at her insinuation.

"Let's have dinner first. We can get to know each other a bit better before this union." 

She liked that idea. "You call this a date in your world, right?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, I mean, you can't say I'm not a gentleman." He winked. "You can take a bath if you'd like, and I'll take care of everything." 

She had to admit that it was something new to her, being treated with respect and cared for. Fae went straight to business usually. She took a bath and dressed in his T-shirt that looked like a dress on her. During the meal, she felt a bit exposed, knowing she had nothing under the soft fabric, but it was also empowering and exciting as she noticed the hungry looks he gave her. 

They talked for hours, comparing their childhoods and families. Surprisingly they had a lot in common - unwanted duty to the family and their kingdoms, lonely childhood, and unusual love for books instead of court etiquette and dreams of finding belonging among all of this.

“You're not alone,” Rey told him on impulse and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it assuring her. “Neither are you.” 

It was a turning point in their conversation. Slowly they loosen up and even started joking about their finances. 

"On top of everything, she thought that after her attempt to force me to bend to her every whim and publicly berate me for not agreeing with her every opinion, I would play her perfect partner for the party. I had enough. Imagine the fire in her eyes and acid in her voice as I refused. I thought her head would explode. She was so mad. Maybe it’s bad, but I don’t feel guilty. I am a pretty patient person but this was too much." Ben described his fiance, and Rey had to admit this Bazine sounded just as horrible as Hux. 

"I bet she was and I think you are totally justified. We have such women too, but they are the victorious ones because they can play the game. Fae loves playing mind games. I'm the odd one who doesn't enjoy it, but I'm their princess, so the rules don't apply to me, fortunately. My brother is not happy about my lack of diplomacy or sophistication and hence his idea to marry me off so quickly. If I knew how to manipulate, I would make him do what I want, but I was born flawed that way." 

Ben was observing her as she spoke, and she felt warmer with every passing minute as he held her gaze. 

"You're not flawed. You’re honest and beautiful and perfect." He exclaimed. 

Rey knew that if she was capable, she would be blushing right now. 

"Since I have been able to prove my charms and attributes, I think now would be a good time to start the ritual. Don’t you agree?” She proposed feeling awkward and shy all of a sudden but willing to go through with it. This human made her feel all sorts of new emotions. Maybe it was a thrill of the forbidden fruit, but there was something more to all of this. 

"I think so. Lead the way, my princess. For tonight I am your humble servant." He smiled.

"You are only human, so we shall see how well you serve your fae princess." She winked at him trying to cover her own fear with flirting. 

"Take me to the bedroom." She commanded and cast a spell transforming the T-shirt she wore into a short golden mesh dress that showed more than covered with sparkling leaves in strategic places like her breasts or mound. Her hair cascaded down her back. Rey felt his lust fill gaze burning along her body as they entered the bedroom. When she turned to look at him, Ben was frozen with wide eyes as he took in her entire form.

  
  


"You must really like gold." He murmured, blushing. 

"What can I say? I’m the personification of Autumn, Ben. Do you like it?" She turned around, giving him a nice view of her back and rear, barely covered by the woven filigree of the dress. 

"If that's your idea of a wedding dress, I approve wholeheartedly." She felt his admiration in the hot gaze that left her little breathless. 

"I'm happy that you found your future wife to your liking. Now it's your turn." She muttered a spell, and his clothes disappeared, leaving him only in a golden loincloth. She gasped quietly at the sight of his body. He looked even wider, almost naked, with smooth skin and muscles so much bigger than any Fae. She licked her lips as if she all of sudden was starving for his large body to be on her and in her. Maybe he would give her what she never obtained in sex with her own race - a connection she only ever heard about. 

The atmosphere in the room changed with a flick of her lithe fingers. Light music and the smell of autumn wind filled the air as Rey conjured a leaf full of twilight dew from thin air. 

"With this offering, I give myself to you. My soul with your soul, my body with your body, we stay united in Autumn and above. I am princess Freya of the Autumn Court, and I give you my name to do as you please, prince Ben of Alderaan." She said as she gave him the leaf and motioned him to drink it. "Now repeat the same and offer me the leaf." She instructed. 

Ben did as he was told, and the air around them grew warm, and music intensified. 

"By the power of Autumn, we are united," Rey announced, and the leaf disappeared, and she felt a thug of bond forming between them. At the same time, a tingling sensation made them look at their hands. A golden tattoo-like pattern adored both of their wrists. They looked like lacy bracelets made of different kinds of leaves and fruits like grapes and crab apples. 

"This is like a human wedding band, only you can't take it off," Rey smirked at Ben, who was inspecting his wrist closely. 

"Any other fae surprises you have for me, my wife?" He asked, arching his brow at her. She had trouble deciding if he was irritated or amused. She decided to take it as an amusement. 

"I don't know, husband. I'm doing all of this for the first time. I have to warn you that my brother will definitely come in the morning. He probably felt what happened here. But that is a matter for another day, for now, we must join our flesh as we have joined our souls." Her voice dropped at the end of the sentence, and she gazed at his lips, wondering how they taste. 

She looked at him with hooded eyes, thinking that this big, fascinating human is all hers to do as she pleased. She knew that a little part of her cheered at the thought of finally dominating someone, but as she was preparing to jump her new husband, the doors of the bedroom opened with the force, and a redhead fae barged in with a feral roar.

"Don't go near him, Rey! Don't you dare." Hux’s voice was like a slap but she ignored him. 

“Hux, leave now. I have nothing to say to you.” She stated coldly over her shoulder, turning to her husband. “Ben, this is my ex-fiancee. I’m sorry for his lack of manners. It’s not common in our kind, I assure you.” She tried to sound calm and collected even though the intrusion came way earlier than she anticipated. 

Ben didn’t have the chance to answer her because another person entered the room and shouted. “Freya! Sister, come to me.” 

Poe’s cold voice cut the air and made her feel like a prisoner in her own body that carried the order against her will. Rey hated the feeling of being a slave and now her brother revealed her true name in the presence of Hux of all people. 

At this moment Hux turned to the human and quickly took out his sword pointing it to Ben's throat. 

"Brother! You idiot! Take Hux and go! I wish to be alone with my husband." She was only able to hiss through her lips. 

"Your what?" Her brother's eyes widened. 

In the meantime, Ben used the second when both fae males were stunned and gawking at Rey and lunged under Hux's sword and quickly knocked him unconscious with some fighting technique Rey never saw before. If she weren’t sure before about her choice of husband, she was now. It was embarrassing as she felt herself getting aroused at the sight of a human overpowering her ex-fiance.

"Freya, come to me," Ben spoke calmly, and the magic of her name used by her husband set her free from her brother's bind. 

She went willingly to his open arms. 

"What is going on here, Rey? Explain yourself, sister." Poe didn't waste time to even check on Hux, which Rey noticed with pleasure. 

"She doesn’t have to explain anything after your violent entrance." Ben looked intimidating even to her, but Rey had enough men speaking over her, so she freed herself from his arms and put up her chin, looking at her brother. 

"Poe, first of all, stop using my true name. It's rude and uncalled for. You'll now have to modify Hux's memory. Second, you should have knocked, not barge in like a primitive brute. We could have been naked. Third, this is my husband, so you'll take this redhead garbage and leave this house. There's nothing you can do now." Her brother’s expression darkened as she spoke. 

"What? How dare you marry some human against my wishes and orders, Rey!" Poe always had a temper, but Rey had one too, so knowing she had the upper hand now, she smirked at him cheekily. 

"This is not just any human, brother. Meet the prince of Alderaan, Ben Organa Solo, future ruler of the land you're standing on; hence I'll be a queen of my own domain one day." She exclaimed triumphantly. 

Poe looked at Rey’s husband with different eyes now, which she hated because she didn’t care that Ben was a prince, not really. But her brother couldn't mistreat Ben because of the treaty and the law that gave Ben a position, even among the fae.

"I'm honored, prince Ben, and I'm sorry for our manners, but I was under the impression my sister was making a huge mistake. I’m still not sure she isn’t." He tried to be diplomatic now. Rey was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm happy to meet the family of my wife, but I would like to schedule an official audience at a later date. This is my wedding night…" He trailed, hoping Poe would understand, and he did. 

"I agree, but I'm still unhappy with my sister's behavior. She disobeyed my direct order." He looked at her sourly. 

"I told you I wouldn't marry that brute. If you just listened to me, all of this wouldn’t have happened." She nodded at still unconscious Hux. "Did you know he raped and killed my personal maid? Just because she refused him. I found out he doesn't hold the same values as we do, brother. I wanted to tell you, but you were hell-bent on this marriage. Go find some other solution because now I'm free of any obligations to Autumn Court being a wife to the heir to the Alderaan throne." 

Rey felt good being able to finally throw that in her brother’s face. Poe was not a cruel man, but very stubborn, and sometimes his crown got in the way of his head. 

He sighed and shook his head. "You know I only wanted to do good by our people, but now I'll have to find another way to make this alliance happen. I never wanted your harm, but your romantic ideas are an illusion, and soon you'll find out humans are different than you thought. Know that you'll always find a home in Autumn." 

Rey knew he just admitted defeat, but she also knew he was smart enough to find a way out of diplomatic stalemate within Winter Court.

"Thank you, Poe, I urge you to ask this little fucker about his plans to kill us and take over Winter and our Court. If you want this pact so badly, marry the Winter king. I know you have feelings for him and I’m sure he feels the same. Make it official and get rid of the opposition on his court. Finn is too soft on them but he’ll listen to you." She said. "I'll come to the wedding." She winked. 

Her brother gaped at her wordlessly, then nodded and winked back. Seconds later he snapped his fingers and disappeared with the other fae. The room suddenly was quiet. Rey turned to her husband and was thankful that he allowed her to speak with her brother without interruption.

"Thank you for defending me and letting me explain to my brother." She smiled. 

"You're welcome. We live in the 21st century. Husbands don’t speak in the place of their wives anymore." 

He laughed a little, and Rey felt a bit ashamed. She was embarrassed how outdated her own kind looked in his eyes. The truth was that only royals and overambitious assholes like Hux upheld the traditions. She was raised to uphold the norms of her people, even though she rebelled from her youth. 

"I'm glad. You know my real name now, and that means you can command me, but I hope you won't. I have my own ways to do the same to you, my dear husband. Just fair warning." 

"And here I thought we were creating a partnership." He teased her, but his eyes held the sparkles of humor she learned to recognize. 

"You must know that I didn't leave my brother to be a slave to another man." She was unable to fold on the reasons she betrayed her bother and ran from her home.

"That's a tempting thought, my darling - you on your knees, waiting for my command." His eyes darkened, and she felt wet again even though the fae sex games always repelled her, this man made it sound appealing. 

"I may do it voluntarily - if you ask nicely." She batted her lashes at him. 

"I'm asking nicely then, come to the bed with me. This dress is making me crazy. Your brother’s visit distracted me but didn't lessen my hunger, Rey. I'm only a man, and you're a feast to the eyes, not to mention my desire to test that fiery temper ." His eyes made a hot trail on her body. 

Rey felt really desired for the first time in her life and not for her title or position but for herself. She took the hand he offered her, and he led her to the bed. She felt sexy and shy at the same time. 

He stopped her at the edge of the bed and reached with his palm to caress her cheek. “I didn’t imagine that this day would bring me such treasure, but I’m pleased.” He whispered before capturing her mouth with his. 

The kiss was mind-blowing. It started slowly and gently like he was testing the waters, but soon, it became heated and sensual. Ben bit her lower lip and licked her lips in a request for entrance. Rey opened her mouth, letting him in and matching her moves with his. Their tongues danced with each other as the passion took over. 

Rey ran her hands through his hair and tugged lightly, earning a moan from him. Ben let his hands explore her body, leaving a hot trail down her arms and to her backside as he grabbed her rear and squeezed experimentally, making her moan into the kiss. He was so strong she felt like a doll in his hands. It wasn’t an artful connection like her kind preferred. It was wild and carnal and made her blood boil and heart race. Her pussy was wet and throbbing with want. 

Ben broke the kiss and looked at her with dark eyes. “I would love to tear this dress off you.” He breathed. 

“You have my permission. You can do what you want with it.” She felt drunk with desire. 

Ben gripped the dress where it dipped down to expose her cleavage and, with one strong tug, ripped it apart and threw it away. She stood before him naked with only her amber pendant between her breasts. He swept his gaze over her whole body, noticing her hard nipples and shallow breath. Rey felt exposed but also desired like never before. She gripped his loincloth in her hand and tugged down his hips, revealing the biggest cock she had ever seen. Fae cocks were long, but Ben’s girth was something else. She wondered for a second if he would fit but decided to test that for herself, and she took his hand and pulled him with her on the bed. He covered her with his body and started to kiss her neck. 

Rey gilded her palms over his muscles, marveling at the strong arms and back. “You’re so big everywhere.” She moaned as he found the especially sensitive point just under her ear. He smirked into her skin. “I just hope you’ll fit.” She voiced her fears. Of course, she knew magic that could help, but she wasn’t very keen on using it in the bedroom. She wanted to feel all of him stretch her to the point of impossible fullness. She wanted to take all he could give her like her greedy nature desired but also repay him with equal passion. 

Ben raised his head from her neck. He looked her in the eyes. “Darling, I know what I’m doing. Have some faith in your husband.” He teased, and he went on with worshipping her body. His lips traveled down her cleavage and reached her breasts. He attacked her nipples with licks and sucks, and they hardened even more if that was even possible. His palms took the place of his lips, toying with hard buds as he kissed a path down her stomach to her aching cunt. Like all fae, she was bare there. She wasn’t sure if he would like it. Humans were hairier, but Ben didn’t seem to mind. He licked her from her mound to her opening, gaining a groan from her lips. 

“You’re so wet already.” He commented with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. 

“And you’re awfully chatty.” She commented dryly. She wasn’t used to being so turned on, so tightly woven, waiting for release. Usually, her partners didn’t evoke such strong reactions from her, but his touch was electric. 

Ben grinned at her. “My new wife is so impatient.” He didn’t let her answer because he put his mouth on her core and started sucking her clit. She arched her body involuntarily as the intensive pleasure surged through her. She felt his finger sliding inside her and moving with a steady rhythm. All this was new to her. Fae knew sex, but none of them gave her oral pleasure. It was a selfless act, and that didn’t agree with their philosophy that sex was a pleasure but also mean to an end. 

Rey had no time for analyzing as she felt a tension building in her core. A hot wave washed over her, and Ben continued to torment her clit with his tongue and worked his fingers inside her, hitting the one place that heightened the pleasure to the point of sensual eruption. She arched and moaned his name as she rode the wave of pleasure so intense it almost melted her bones. Afterward, she lay breathless and observed with a smile as her magic covered her body in golden leaves, and Ben kissed every one of them, coming back to her lips and claiming them once again. 

She clawed at Ben’s muscled back feeling his raw power underneath her fingertips. His skin was smooth under her nails, and he growled as she scratched it, unable to be gentle with him amid passion. She felt her skin tingling as her magic reacted to the overwhelming sensations of their union. His hands were everywhere, on her still sensitive breasts, on her hips, on her thighs, opening them so he could finally become one with her. 

He entered her slowly because even though she was wet and relaxed after her orgasm, it was still a tight fit. She felt every inch of his impressive manhood. Her skin sparkled with magic again as he filled her. Once he was fully seated within her, he stilled and observed her expression.

“Is this ok, my princess?” He asked hoarsely. 

She smiled at him and caressed his chest, watching as her touch left golden sparkles on his marble skin. “It’s perfect, my prince.” She spoke breathlessly. 

He kissed her again and started to move slowly at first, reading her reactions, coaxing moans from her as once again, the familiar tension appeared, rising with his every move. She felt his own arousal spiking like it was a flame next to hers. A flame that wanted to match her own inferno. It was amazing how attuned he already was to her as he sped up and brought them both to the completion. They moaned in unison, orgasming long and hard. It felt as something between them snapped into place, both their skin igniting with golden ornaments this time. 

“Wow, Rey, this is amazing. Is it normal?” Ben asked, watching his own skin as the golden patterns disappeared slowly. 

“Yeah, it was. We are indeed lucky to be so well matched. As for the marks, I am unsure. They have never happened to me before, but since you are my husband and we share a bond, you may also share my magic.” Rey replied, still gliding her hands over his strong shoulders. 

She couldn’t stop marveling at the fantastic experience she just had or the warm feeling that took place in her heart and mind. Maybe it was a side effect of their lovemaking, but she had a suspicion it was more. It wasn’t only a physical connection and the fact Ben was a generous and attentive lover. She felt a connection with him on a deeper level. 

She felt a part of him and knew that he was happy and sated and proud to make her feel so good and awed by their shared experience. So she shifted and lied on his chest with a smile, feeling exhausted but not sleepy. Too excited to just let the dreamland interfere with this moment of pure happiness. 

“Thank you for giving me something none has ever before. I feel our marriage will be fortunate.” She murmured as she rose on his chest to see his face. 

“I’m happy if you are happy, Rey. I _feel_ that you are happy. How is that possible?” He looked surprised, and he _was_. She felt that clearly. She was able to distinguish between her own and his feelings. 

“I believe this is a bond that occurs only between soulmates of my kind, and it’s rare. I’m astonished it’s happening between us. This bond will let us feel what the other feels and communicate when we’re apart. With time we’re going to learn to control it and it will help us to be stronger together. Also, it should give you a longer life to match mine.” She explained, discovering that she had all this knowledge buried in her mind, but it came to her when she needed it. 

“You mean to tell me that we are some mystic soulmates and managed to find each other even though we’re technically from different species, and the probability of that is like one to million? And that we can read each other’s thoughts?” His amazement equaled hers. 

“Well, that or it happens with every pair of humans and fae but I doubt it. And we don’t read our thoughts only feelings, but we will be able to communicate with our thoughts if the legends are true. It’s called a dyad. Two souls that are one.” She decided to consult the wise elders and ancient texts as soon as possible to make sure if there was more to it than she remembered. 

For now, she could just enjoy this new turn of events. It wasn't terrible that she now knew how he felt and the other way around. It would make the beginning of their marriage much easier. She laid her head on his chest and summoned a blanket to cover them. The exhaustion she pushed away came back with a double force, and even if her mind was still going at top speed, she knew how to calm it down. She would need her strength in the morning. They both would. 

“I like that.” He told her quietly. “I like being able to tell that you are happy and content. Because I think being married to you is one of the best ideas I ever agreed to. Let’s get to sleep, my princess. Tomorrow we have another battle to win with my parents but judging from the respectful way my mother has always talked about the fae, I think it will be easier than the one with your brother. You’re going to win their hearts as easily as you did mine.” 

Rey felt something in her chest flutter at his mention of his heart. Was love possible between them? Given the beginning of their relationship and mutual attraction, she had hoped it already planted its seed inside them. She decided to give love a try. She wanted it. Maybe this wasn’t an accident but fate? She smiled and hugged her husband tightly, closing her eyes and hoping for many more bright days ahead.


End file.
